Character animation is becoming an indispensable part of human life. With the development of computer animation, people could no longer be satisfied with the experience brought from a poor deformation effect and an unreal performance of an animation character, and then the topic of how to achieve the real and natural performance effect of the three-dimensional character animation has attracted extensive attention in the field of academia and industry.
The implementation process of the character animation contains two important tasks: embedding a given skeleton and skinning. As time goes through, people's research on character animation is deepening, and many technologies about skeleton binding and skinning have been put forward. However, none of them is perfect, and one technology that, on one hand, has one advantage has a disadvantage on the other hand. All along, people have tried to find out better and robuster algorithms at every stage of the whole process of the character animation, so as to achieve a more satisfying visual effect in shortest possible computing time.
In this context, the most classical LBS (linear blend skinning) of the skinning technology in the process of achieving the character animation is firstly improved in the present application. Due to some non-negligible “birth defects” of the technology, for example, the phenomenon of collapse and wrapper distortion occurring at joint parts during deformation, the PBD (position based dynamics) method is used to optimize the skinning results in the present application, where the key optimized content is the joint parts of the character model. In addition, the quality of the skinning effect is determined by the skin weight in the LBS, while the calculation of weight is usually a very time-consuming process where the single Weight Painting result is often disappointing and needs to be modified repeatedly. Therefore, another key point of the present application is to achieve the weight retargeting, i.e., how to make an animation model that has been optimized in weight obtain the weight thereof in a way of knowledge obtaining, and relocate it to a new model, which can save a lot of time and labor from animators. The present application is of great significance in realizing a more real and natural three-dimensional character animation and reducing manual operation and time to be consumed in the animation realization process.